First meeting
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Lindsay is nervous because Danny will meet Katums for the first time. - DL, part 9 of the history series


**Summary: Lindsay is nervous because Danny will meet Katums for the first time. - DL, part 9 of the history series**

**Author's note. Wow, this is already part 9 of the series. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this series!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

Sitting in Danny's bedroom, Lindsay was shivering lightly. It was late at night, only a small candle spending some light. The dark atmosphere the apartment and the city outside seemed to be in, fitted perfectly to her nervousness.

Once again she ran her shaking hands over the skirt of her long, black dress. Danny had left a few minutes ago. She knew he and his friend were going to visit Katums and his friends now. The thought of that was frightening her so much she wouldn't be able to do anything else than sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come home.

Lindsay knew that Danny wouldn't do anything stupid. He was professional. He had done undercover jobs more than once. He had gotten a lot of information about Katums, Vackner and Casey. With Flack's help he had even managed to get into a first contact with those men. Using his skills to get into different roles easily and believable, he had been able to be allowed to visit Katums in his bar.

Now Danny and Flack were on their way to this bar, but Lindsay didn't like the idea of that in any way. What if Katums already suspected something was planned against him? What if it was a mistake he went over there?

But as much as Lindsay had wanted to contradict once again, to try to convince him from simply running away, she hadn't done it. She knew Danny was right. They had to stop Katums. They couldn't just leave and let him continue his criminal business. At the thought of this man getting another woman who he could treat the same way like her, Lindsay shuddered. No, they had to stop him; she agreed about that. Anyway she didn't like the thought that it was him who had to stop him.

Sighing lightly, she leant back against the headboard of the bed. All she could do was waiting now.

Meanwhile Danny and Flack had arrived at the address they had been told. Although Danny had planned this moment for such a long while now, he couldn't deny he was very nervous now anyway. Until now he had never met Katums in person. He couldn't be sure what this man would do when he'd meet the two of them. Until now it seemed like this man believed Danny and Flack were interested. Hopefully he wouldn't regret his decision later. But despite all his worries, Danny was determined to fight against Katums.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Flack asked when they stopped in front of the entrance door of the bar. "They won't hesitate a single moment to kill us when they find out why we're really meeting them."

"They won't find it out," Danny simply replied.

"And what makes you so sure?" Flack asked back. "Until now, no one managed to catch Katums and his guys."

"Then it's about time we'll change that," Danny answered, still in the same calm voice.

"Yeah, sure," Flack answered. "But...you don't really think that a private investigator and a cop can do what the whole police department couldn't do?"

"And why not?" Danny asked, now looking at Flack.

Flack stared back at him for a moment, raising his eyebrows at his friend. They had talked a lot about his relationship to Lindsay and Flack knew what Danny was feeling for her. Until now he hadn't been able to find a word for those feelings, but being his best friend, Flack knew what was really going on between him and her.

"You're the best example for how love can make you blind for reality," he said then, instantly earning a confused glare from Danny.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me," Flack answered. "I know you love your job. But you've never been so determined before. And don't tell me you're only doing that because you want to catch Katums. You're doing it because of her for the most part. Because you want to protect her and because you want to be together with her without being scared."

"That's not the only reason," Danny contradicted, but Flack shook his head.

"I didn't say it's the only reason," he replied. "But it's your motivation. You have to admit that."

Staring back at his friend, Danny blushed. "No, I...am not."

Flack chuckled. "I don't know what your problem is, Dan. There's nothing wrong with admitting you're in love with her."

Danny cursed himself for blushing even more. He opened his mouth to contradict, but then changed his mind. What should he say? If he was completely honest to himself, there was nothing to contradict. Yes, Lindsay was an important reason why he wanted to catch Katums and his criminal friends. And yes, maybe this was what he was really feeling for her. Love.

"I think my reasons aren't really important, right?" he said then, not wanting to get deeper into this conversation. "We have to catch this guy. Same with Casey and Vackner. Those two are dangerous and New York will be much safer when they're in prison where they're supposed to be."

Flack released a light sigh. "Yes, of course. Anyway I wonder if you and me will be able to..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Danny already headed over to the door of the bar and knocked. Of course his nervousness was slowly driving him crazy, of course he felt the wish to just turn around and run away. His former undercover jobs were nothing compared to this situation. He wouldn't allow himself to mess this job up though.

Once again Flack shook his head. He didn't like his best friend's idea at all. Anyway he had agreed to help him, mainly because he had seen how determined he had been and hadn't wanted him to get into even more trouble.

"Mac doesn't even know what you're doing here," he hissed when he joined Danny at the front door. "And he'd freak out if he knew you got involved with her."

But Danny only shrugged in response. His eyes were focused on the door. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. A moment later, the large wooden door was opened and a tall man appeared.

"Who are you?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"David Milano and Darren Wayne," Danny answered. "Mr Katums is awaiting us."

The man, obviously informed already, nodded, stepping aside to allow them to enter the bar. The two men exchanged a brief glance. Then they followed the man.


End file.
